Royal Heart
by Dusk Clark
Summary: After finding a tactician with no memories but who knows their way around the battle field lissa finds herself going from being curious to falling in love with the man (disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the picture. All rights belong to Intelligent studios and Nintendo
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It as a normal day for Lissa and company . She had gone along with her big brother Chrom and Bodyguard/Babysitter Frederick to tend to the most recent of several Bandits attacks at the Border. And as usual with long trips someone had to ask this question.

"Chrom are we there yet?", Ask Lissa with a face that said spoiled princess. "For the last time we get there when we get there now stop asking." answered Chrom for the 19th time.

"Frederick are we there yet? Asked Lissa. "Just cause you changed who you asked milady does not mean were their yet. "answer Frederick. "Well I'm tired. "Sighed Lissa who was wishing she had a horse.

They had walked all day and as usual Lissa was tired of walking and acting spoiled. Chrom was use to this but he was trying to focus on all the bandit raids, all of them had been attacked by Plegian bandits he wondered if this one would be the same.

"Frederick what was this town called again?" Chrom had forgotten due to dealing with Lissa.

"Southtown milord."

"Southtown?"

"Yes the town closest to the southern border, hence the name."

"I got it."

Meanwhile Lissa had started to play with her hair and look around when she notice something in the field near her that seem to big to be a rock and to purple anyways. "Hey Chrom?" Lissa asked while still looking at the weird thing in the field.

"What now Lissa?" asked Chrom hoping it was not the same question as last time. "What's that thing." pointed Lissa "It looks like a person, come on "answered Chrom and he and his party ran off to see if it was a person and if they were okay.

* * *

When they got there they found out it was in fact indeed a person, knock out on the ground. Lissa walk forward but Frederick stop her."Careful milady this could be a trap." Frederick said with a suspicious look on his face all the while getting an axe ready ."Peace Frederick, lets check first and put the axe down." said Chrom shaking the stranger and nothing happen.

Seeing as nothing happen Lissa Stated "Chrom we have to do _something..."_ Just as she said that the stranger started to wake

"What do you propose we do?"

"I... I dunno...".

As they said that they notice that the person was awake and looking at them.

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said while looking at the man.

"Hey there!" Lissa smiled at him.

"There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand." Chrom said as he extended his hand. As the stranger got up he notice the weird mark on the back of his hand that look six eyes on wings.

"You all right?" Asked the leader of the group.

"Yes... Thank you, Chrom." replied the stranger.

"Ah, then you know who I am, have we meet before ?" asked the blue haired man.

"No, actually. Your name, it just came to me" said the other one without thinking what the results of saying that would be.

" So what's your name?" asked Chrom not sounding shocked at all that a stranger knew him.

"My name is... It's... Hmm?" answered the Stranger lost in thought.

"...You don't remember your own name?" yelled a shocked Chrom never hearing of such a thing.

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?" said the curious man as he look around.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa gasped.

"It's called a load of Pegasus dung." said Frederick tired of being quiet all this time. "We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own? asked Frederick as he was about to get the axe out, again.

Frederick had heard tons of stupid lies but this one had to be the biggest one yet, bigger then that one time when some idiot came up to the castle saying he was Chrom and Lissa long-lost brother.

"Hey it's the truth!" yelled the man in the hood.

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave him here like this . What sort of things would people say about the Shepherds then and put the axe back down ?" Chrom said shutting Frederick up and putting back the axe.

Size Chrom was not about to leave this man all alone in the middle of nowhere it was not his style. And there was no telling how this man came to be found unconscious in the middle of this field.

"Just the same, milord. I must emphasize caution. This could be a wolf in sheep's clothing." said Frederick the wary. Frederick still did not trust him, he was a bodyguard after all and it was his job to protect Chrom and Lissa from danger.

"Fine we'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom ordered realizing Frederick would probably kill this man if left to him.

"Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?" asked the Stranger. The idea of Frederick questioning him scared the hell out of him and for good reason as Frederick still had his hands on the axe.

"Don't worry I promise we'll hear all you have to say in town. Now come on although to be safe and Frederick FOR THE LAST TIME PUT THE AX UP." ordered and promised Chrom

And so they started walking and once again Lissa had started with questions but this time they were to the stranger when she realize something."Hey can you take off that hood?" Lissa asked after realizing she did not know what he look like .

"Sure but why." Said the stranger

"Cause for starters we don't know what you look like and this way if you get lost we know what to look for." Lissa explained and she did have a good point none of them knew what he look like

" I approve of this, plus I can watch you better this way this way for when you lead us into a trap." approved Frederick going into work mode and not even giving a benefit of a doubt to the stranger.

"FINE, okay I see you point." answered the he took off the hood the other 3 took note of his face he was a young man probably no older than Chrom with really silver hair and had really dark green eyes and while he had a cloak on he did have a few muscles.

"Hm well Frederick got his face now or do you believe it will do tricks now?" Asked Chrom.

"Yes Milord I believe I will be able to recognize his face from now on, what about you milady...Milady?" asked Frederick had to say that twice cause Lissa had stared at his face harder than Frederick.

"Huh , oh yeah heh-heh." said Lissa with a nervous laugh ."Something wrong?" asked Chrom. "Oh nothing he looks really familiar that's all heh-heh, lets keep walking." said Lissa again with the nervous laugh.

"Okay let's go." said a clueless Chrom.

They had started walking again for 30 minutes when the stranger spoke again.

"So what now am I to be your prisoner?" asked the stranger still keeping a safe distance from the ax manic just in case he push the wrong buttons later.

Now it was Chrom turn to laugh.

"Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish that you're no threat to Ylisse." chuckled Chrom at sight of Frederick scaring this guy

"Ylisse? Is that where we are?" asked the man the name sounded somewhat familiar to him.

"You've never heard of the Halidom? He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…" said Frederick cause in his head Frederick thought if this man was lying he was doing a good job at hiding who he really was. He just wondered who that was if it was the case.

"Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler,Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here who keeps staring at you here is my little sister, Lissa." Introduced Chrom

"I am not delicate! …Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick at times. But you're lucky the Shepherds found, bandits would've been a rude Nightmare!" said an angry Lissa. She was not delicate , well she thought so anyway.

"Shepherds? You tend sheep in armor?" replied the shocked man. In his head he wondered what kind of sheep need tending to in full armor?

"Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here." said Chrom seeing the mans face lost in thought

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us be on alert." stated Frederick not caring how lame his nickname made him sound.

"I understand, sir. I would do no less- whats thats!"said the stranger while pointing to the large amount of smoke past the trees.

"Damn it! The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"ordered Chrom.

"What about him?"Asked Frederick the Wary.

"Unless he's on fire as well, it can wait!" Stated Chrom with a serious face.

"Good point, milord."said Frederick.

"Let's go already!"said Lissa looking at the town, with that the three ran to the fire leaving the stranger alone.

"But what about— Hmm..."said the stranger as he realized he could run away now but at the same time realized they may help and after seeing he did have a sword on him he decided to help them."Hey wait for me!" he said while running after them.

* * *

**Author notes **

**First off thank you for reading this it means a lot and I have to let you know first time writing a story so there are bound to be flaws so yeah if you saw something wrong please let me know but try not to cuss me out about and can some tell me how they find it weird that robin knows Chrom name when Lissa says as the first word she says in the whole game when he starts wakening up then again this Chrom were taking about **


	2. Big surprise

Chapter 2

By the time Chrom and the Shepherds got there the village was a complete wreck if the building was not on fire it was being Brigands who seem to think they were on top of the world. "Come here pretty girl! "said one Brigand with enough greed in his eyes to match the fear in her eyes. But before he had even got close Chrom had already killed him before he even got close to her.

"Run!" Chrom yelled at her "Sure thing." she yelled back as she ran away.

"Chrom, we have to stop them! "Lissa stated while getting her staff ready.

"Don't worry after today, these bandits attacked the village ,after today they will never do it again!" Chrom said while looking more than ready for battle.

"Huh who's that." pointed Frederick to the person running towards them.

"Wait for me!" the stranger yell while running toward them.

"You again! Why did followed us?" Chrom asked while once again looking clueless. He didn't expect this man to come running out of nowhere like that.

"I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I think I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."said the man catching his breath.

"Of course—strength in numbers." Just stay close!" answered Chrom glad to have a new ally.

"Remember Stranger they will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed." Frederick told his new recruit.

"Ok got I-LISSA LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" yelled the stranger.

"Huh?" said Lissa as she turn around to see a Brigand jump out of nowhere at her, however just as he was close the stranger push Lissa out-of-the-way only for him get tackle himself and get a cut in the arm from the bandits knife while the Brigand took a sword to the chest himself."

"Are you okay?" asked Lissa while helping him get up. "Other than the cut on my arm and the knock on the head I'm fine." answered the stranger while rubbing his head with the other arm.

" Looks like you two are okay." said Chrom as he got there.

"Yep here let me fix that cut." said Lissa while pointing her staff at it no sooner than that had the cut look like it was being sowed back together.

"I'm not able to fight like Chrom, but when you get injured? I'LL be the one stitching your bones back together, care of my trusty staff!" she said while spinning it.

"Thanks by the way that knock on the head remind me of my name its Robin." Robin said as he got the dust off him.

"Robin,"said Chrom "it sounds like a foreign name?". True he had never heard of any names like that before except for the bird.

"Well Robin thank you for saving me." thanked Lissa while having some blush on her face.

"No problem and thank you for fixing my arm" Robin said returning her thanks.

"You have my thanks as well." said Chrom while thanking him to.

"Milord this is all fine and all but should we not be taking care of these Brigands." said Frederick reminding them of where they were.

"Quite right." said Chrom who in all honesty had forgotten where they were when he saw Lissa in danger.

"Lets go." Everybody said at once.

The battle with the Brigands gave more surprises about Robin for starters it turns out he was Master Tactician, somehow coming up with a plan that not only got everybody out-of-town safely but the freed the woman the Brigands had kidnapped. Besides his sword Robin also somehow knew magic which he used to get the Brigands to run into a building where He, Chrom and Frederick went to beat the ever-living hell out of them after the fight the four of them got together.

"Well that's the end of them." said Robin looking pleased with his work.

"I'm just glad we were close by. "But wow Robin! Swords, sorcery, AND tactics! Is there anything you can't do? "asked an awestruck Lissa while jumping up and down.

"You're certainly no helpless victim, that much is for sure." said Chrom surprise at how good of a fighter Robin turn out to be.

"Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?" Asked an even more skeptic Frederick

"I understand your skepticism, Sir Frederick. And I cannot explain why only some knowledge has returned to me. But please, believe me. I have shared all that I know." he said in an honest voice.

"You fought to save Ylissean lives plus you save Lissa my save heart says that's enough." said a thankful Chrom.

"And your mind, milord? Will you now heed its council as well?" asked a worried Frederick even more sacred seeing as this guy was even more dangerous than he though.

"Frederick, my mind says the Shepherds could use someone with Robins talents." We have brigands and war-crazy neighbors, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such an able tactician?" Chrom said to Shut Frederick up.

Besides, I believe his story, odd as it might be." Chrom answered."Th-thank you, Chrom. "said Robin looking like he was about cry." So how about it? Will you join us, Robin?" asked Chrom as he held out his hand.

"I would be honored" answered Robin taking Chrom hand and shaking it

* * *

**Well I hope this better than last time. same as last time you see something wrong let me know where the mistake are so I can fix them. I think I got all of them this time but this is me so I would not count on it plus if you think this chapter is to short let me know cause when I first wrote this it was longer but I split this chapter into two parts and by the way if any of you are beta readers let me know I looking for one.**


	3. Worst camping trip ever

right belong to be Bethesda Game Studios for the Skyrim Easter egg

* * *

After the event Frederick and Chrom talked about how the Bandits talked with a Plegian accent and explained to Robin that Plegia was the War-obsessed neighbors that he mentioned before ,and how they kept trying to start a war with Ylisse.

When the clean up was finally done, the villagers offered Chrom and the shepherds rooms at the inn. Lissa was all for it but Frederick declined the offer even though it was nearly dark which Lissa pointed out.

They had once again started walking and Lissa was once again acting spoiled. "See Frederick I told you its getting dark and the now the bugs are out, bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh! Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey! she choked while trying to get said bug out of her mouth." yelled Lissa as she tried to get the bug out of her mouth

"Aw, come on now, Lissa. Hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?" laugh Chrom to him this was pay back for all the are we there yet questions from earlier.

"I think I swallowed it... I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day thank you very much!" Lissa said while giving Frederick the evil eye.

"We should probably think about food. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." said Robin rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." said Frederick also a bit hungry.

Later that night things only got worse for Lissa and Frederick. Due to the fact that they were hunting they had to take what they could get. And in their case it was bear meat of all things.

" It's been too long since I last had bear meat. So good ! ...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in" Chrom said while stuffing his face.

"Pass! ...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once? Who eats bear?! Right Robin. . . uh never mind" she sighed in defeat as Robin had already cleaned his fifth plate.

"I guess anything would taste good to a person after not eating for days" Lissa said still wishing it was something else than bear meat.

"Just eat, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said not seeing what was wrong with bear meat. Truth be told it was one of his favorites foods.

"Since when does meat smell like boots ,wait I take that back boots smell better." Lissa said in once again in spoiled princess mode.

"Every experience make us stronger milady." "Even the ones we don't like." said Frederick who for some reason was not eating and looking green in the face. And not looking at the bear meat for some reason.

"Oh yeah then why don't i see you eating uh?" asked the princess while pointing at him.

"Me well I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite large." said the worlds worst poker player.

"Yeah right." smirked Lissa.

"Anyway ,hey Robin mind if I ask you a few questions?" asked Lissa. She was curious to know more about him

"Sure why not, watcha wanna know?" he asked while refilling his plate for the ninth time.

"Well since you remember your name I wanna see if you remembered anything else so for starters where you learn all those tricks?" asked Lissa with a curious face.

"Uh I think I read a book called "Mixed Union Tactics" at point." he answered but not very sure though.

"Okay next question " she said going on till Chrom decided it was time for them to go to sleep.

The next 2 hours flew by for Chrom until."Huh?" said a half-asleep Chrom accidentally waking Lissa.

"What's wrong Big Brother." yawned Lissa.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you but something is up." said Chrom starting to sound like Frederick.

"Define something" said Lissa mad about being woken.

"I'm not sure. I think I'll have a look around."

" Not by yourself you're not. I'm coming too."

"Thanks Lissa."

However they did not find anything while searching and that was what Chrom did not like. For starters it was darker than it normal. Then there was that none of the birds, bugs, or anything for that matter was making a sound.

"Something is not right" said an alert Chrom. However no sooner had he said had the ground gave away.

"Lissa run" he shouted while grabbing her and running as fast as he could before a Tree fell in front of him and she turn to run away in that direction she something.

"Chrom what is that." she yelled back.

Meanwhile back at camp at said time with Frederick and Robin."Huh who is shooting the cannons?" asked a waking up Robin. He had a point due the meteor shower falling like crazy and the earthquake alarm clock he got up he saw that Frederick was running around like a headless chicken and screaming like crazy.

"Milord, malady where are you!" yelled Frederick at the top of his lungs.

"Calm down Frederick!" yelled Robin but the moment Frederick turn around he regretted it .

"YOU DID THIS!" accused one very worried Frederick while pointing at him back at Robin.

"Oh you got to be kidding me !" he said " How the hell do you think I'm the cause of all this?" asked one very confused Tactician. He already knew Frederick was protective but really if this was Frederick at his job when he something bad happens , he hate to see this man angry or if the guy actually did the crime .

"This was all part of your plan to uh..uh,"said Frederick the wary and jumping to conclusions.

"Yes because it's in my power to make it rain meteors or make an earthquake happen or better yet have some giant purple eye thing appear in the- wait giant purple eye thing" Robin said as he realized the giant purple thing in the sky that did look like an eye behind Frederick

"Uh you wanna bet 10 gold coins there that way?" asked Robin wondering just how he miss that of all things.

"Yeah let's go, sorry about before, I COMING TO SAVE YOU MILORD!" yelled Frederick as he ran off in that direction.

"Frederick,Hey wait up ,again ." yelled Robin for the second time that day

* * *

well this took longer than I would have like but here it is Chapter 3. I have one reason why it took so long to get it .TO MANY GAMES CAME OUT AT ONCE! no kidding if I was not playing them I was ether watching a walkthrough on them or still am but I took a break so I could finish this chapter and by the way I need your help .you probably notice the fact I kinda skipped over the chance to learn more about robin earlier well here the thing I tried to think of a good last name for him and I failed so you guys are goanna give me the name just send me what you think should be his last name and birthday oh and by the way robin is 19 in this story so don't bother trying to make him really old ok and be sure to let me know if there is a mistake in the story cause I know their is (spellcheck and me were fighting all through out this)


	4. Girl talk

_'Frederick runs pretty fast for a tall person wearing a somewhat large suit of armor,'_ thought Robin, trying to keep up with the Shepherds's second-in-command.

"Frederick, will you please slow down!" Robin shouted as he jumped over a tree that had fallen down earlier .

"Do not be absurd, Robin! Milord may need our help!" Frederick yelled back.

Before Robin could even think of a counterstatement to Frederick's response, the two suddenly heard a familiar, feminine scream originating from the north, shouting "HELP!"

"I knew it. Make haste, Robin!" Frederick said as he headed towards the direction of the voice.

Letting out a small sigh, Robin increased his running speed and eventually caught up to Frederick.

* * *

When they finally arrived at their destination, Robin noted that both Chrom and Lissa appeared to be agitated, but also unharmed.

"Milord, milady, are both of you unharmed?!" Frederick hurriedly questioned when he arrived. "Are there any injuries?! Is medical attention necessary?!"

Despite Frederick's obvious concern, the first words from Lissa's mouth were, "Where were you guys?!"

"That's... my line," Robin said, trying to catch his breath. Once he did that, he continued, "When I woke up, you and Chrom were nowhere to be seen. Frederick assumed I did something to you both, but I digress. Not long after that, we saw an enormous eye-looking... thing in the sky, and we went to it in hopes of finding you two. Thank the gods we did."

"Sorry, Robin, Frederick," Chrom replied. "Lissa and I never intended to wander far from our camp. I sensed something was amidst, and we decided to search the area."

The blue-haired man then sighed.

"But gods, I didn't even know what we were in for..."

"You can say that again," Robin said.

Just when things were starting to quiet down, the group of four spotted several figures in the distance. At first glance, the figures appeared to be people, but their pale skin and glowing red eyes said otherwise. Each of them held weapons that consisted of swords, axes, and bows and arrows.

"...Are creatures like these common in Ylisse?" Robin wondered, sounding unnerved.

"I can say for certain that they are not from Ylisse, but I don't know what they are," Chrom said as the creatures were slowly approaching him and his comrades.

"Well, at least no is injured," Frederick remarked, sounding relieved but was also steeling himself.

"Thank the guy with the mask who saved me!" Lissa chimed in. "If it wasn't for him, I'd probably be... Wait, where did he go?"

Robin looked around to find the person Lissa was talking about, but couldn't find anyone that matched her description.

"Let us worry about him later when we've succeeded in stopping these... things," Frederick stated, wielding his lance.

"Agreed," Chrom said as he unsheathed his sword.

* * *

As the fighting with the unknown creatures continued, they actually gave away important, if not mundane , details.

They were very strong, and there were many of them. Plus, there was one in particular that wielded with a hammer that even Frederick was having a hard time fending off.

"Gods, how many of these things are there?" Robin asked out loud as he zapped one of the creatures he was talking about with his Thunder tome.

"Well, I bear some good news, Robin," Frederick responded as he finally killed the one with the hammer.

"And what's the good news...?" Robin said, thinking nothing good was going to happen.

"I believe back-up has just arrived." Frederick smiled as he drove his lance in another creature's head.

Moments after he said his piece, a person with red hair and armor, riding on a fierce-looking horse, was driving away most of the creatures that were in their way.

"By the gods, it's Sully! But who is that man with her?" Chrom asked, noticing a man with bluish-gray hair who was chasing the redhead.

"Whoever he is, Sully's clearly not looking happy with him," Lissa said as she watched a scene unfold as she and her companions ran toward them.

Whoever the man was, he looked like he was trying to talk to Sully. Whatever he said promptly earned him a kick to his groin.

"Ow, that had to hurt," Robin mused.

"Sully!" yelled Chrom as he and his group approached the redhead.

"Captain! Sorry I'm late, but this moron kept slowing me down," Sully said while pointing to the man who was on the ground, whining.

"Er..." Robin sweatdropped, now becoming a bit scared of Sully. "Why did you attack him?"

Sully sighed. "He kept going on and on about how we should get married or some crap like that. By the way, who the hell are you?"

"He's Robin, our new tactician," Chrom explained. "Glad to see you with us, Sully. ...I take it that man you assaulted will be joining us as well?"

The man in question cleared his throat, picking himself off the ground.

"It would be my pleasure to help protect Sully. I am Virion. It is a pleasure to meet you," the man named Virion said, talking as if he was never hurt to begin with.

"Then, welcome, Virion," said Chrom.

* * *

After meeting up with Sully and Virion, the battle with the unknown creatures became a bit easier to handle. Virion was apparently a capable archer, as he shot arrows at some of the creatures' heads with ease. Sully, while riding her horse, speared through many of the creatures without much difficulty. Both of them followed Robin's orders, and everything was looking favorable.

Once every last one of the creatures was vanquished, it was then when a young man with a mask, the one Lissa mentioned, Robin assumed, approached the group. His hair was blue and kept somewhat short. He almost reminded Robin of Chrom.

"Hey, you're that guy who saved me earlier!" Lissa exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

"Forgive me. I went to handle the Risen on the far end of the forest," answered the masked man.

"Risen? Is that what they are called?" Frederick asked, walking up with Chrom as they saw the group of people.

"Whatever they are called, you have my thanks for saving Lissa," Chrom said with a smile. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"... You may call me Marth," the masked man said.

"Oh? You're named after the Hero-King Marth? Well, you certainly know your way with a sword. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Chrom asked curiously.

"I am not here to talk about me. I am here to warn you tonight was just a taste of what is to come unless you stop it," Marth stated. He then walked away from the group.

"Wait, what? What are we supposed to stop?!" Lissa yelled, but her words fell on deaf ears since she didn't get a response from Marth.

"Not much of a talker, is he?" Robin wondered.

"He must have things to do elsewhere. Besides, I am sure we will see him again. But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." said Frederick.

"Right then. Let's go," Chrom said.

* * *

Dawn was starting to approach, as the group were on their way to the capital. Chrom and Frederick were engaged in a conservation, while Robin was asking Virion about archery.

Lissa and Sully were talking about... girl stuff.

"So, what do you think of Robin? Do you think he has a girlfriend?" Sully asked Lissa.

"Sully!" Lissa almost shouted, but she kept her voice down. "Look, I don't know. And I'm pretty sure he would remember if he has one or not."

"Huh. Well, you gotta admit, he's better looking than most guys in the Shepherds back home." Sully smirked while eyeing the Shepherds's newest tactician, who was walking in front of her.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you and Stahl dating now or something?" Lissa asked, grinning.

"What the?! How do you know about that?" Sully asked in a low tone, shocked that Lissa knew her secret.

"Hehe. Me and the other girls realize that you and Stahl always disappear at the same time. That, and Sumia saw you two kissing at one point when she was flying over the castle," Lissa explained.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Sully mumbled sadly.

"Sooo when did you two get together?" asked a curious Lissa.

"Hmph. That's none of your business. And speaking of love lives, what happened to that guy who came to the castle to visit you?" Sully asked. Truth be told, she was kinda curious as to why the last suitor for Lissa she saw left the castle with a broken leg and arm.

"Which one? The one Chrom beat up, or the one who snuck into my room?" sighed Lissa, clearly remembering some bad times.

"Wait, I know about the one Chrom beat up, but not about the one who snuck into your room. How'd that happen?" Sully asked, a bit surprised.

"Well... he somehow got a rope with a hook attached to my window and climbed up the rope to my room on the tower," Lissa said with look of disgust.

"Huh? I thought your room was on top of the tower. How the hell did he get in there without being seen climbing up to it?" Sully wondered.

"Simple. There were no guards outside at the bottom of the tower, and he climbed up at night, so no saw him," Lissa said, cringing. "I'm just glad I was not in there when he did get in my room, and the guards went in with me when we heard all the noise."

"Sheesh. So did they catch the guy?" asked Sully.

"Nope. When we got in, he jumped out the window, slid down the rope, and ran off before the guards could get out. He was also wearing a weird hat, so we don't know who he is," Lissa explained.

Sully crossed her arms. "That would explain why Chrom was being fussy that day... So what happened to the asshole Chrom beat up?" Sully questioned.

"Eh, he was just acting like a pervert. Chrom walked in, saw him acting like one, and, well, Chrom beat the hell out of him," Lissa responded, smiling. She didn't really like that guy.

"That so? I thought it would involve something more dangerous, or something like that," Sully said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Hey, I answered your questions! Answer mine! When did you and Stahl get together?" Lissa asked again.

"Fine. Two months ago after he beat me in a sparring match." Sully sighed, initially believing she could trick Lissa.

"Thank you for telling me. And good thing we're almost home, too," Lissa noted, as the town and castle could be seen in the distance. _'I cannot wait to have my bed back,'_ thought Lissa, feeling a little sad at the same time.

Honestly, she was a little jealous at Sully. Not because she was in love with Stahl or anything, but because her own love life was a bit horrendous, with the suitors that came to castle. A majority of nobles had only wanted her for titles because she was a princess. Others were mostly perverts who liked the idea of sleeping with an underage girl, or they were ones who tried to spy on her siblings. Then were also the ones who just wanted her for money. And while there were those who were actually nice, she did not click with them or it didn't work out.

Sully had a point. Robin was pretty cute. She did not need Sully to tell her that, even though she had been staring at him like crazy when they first met. But while she did find Robin to be cute, there was also the fact she knew nothing about him except his name and one book he had. She had asked him tons of questions, but all she found out from that was that he did not remember his last name, or where he was going before she, Chrom and Frederick found him in that field. The only other thing he could remember was his birthday, which was November 15th.

Lissa had to admit, she pretty curious about who Robin was, but she decided she would find out back at home.

* * *

**Author notes **

**First things first special thx to Sorata Shioya for helping me out on this and sorry for taking so long to post this. **

**Okay now that's out the way let me know what you guys think of this chapter and if your wondering why Nov 15 is Robin birthday, check the day I first put this story out. By the way get use to all the girls thinking Robin is cute cause since he can marry anybody in the game I think all the girls see him as eyecandy**


End file.
